Of Zeus, Of Wings
by OnLorakeetWings
Summary: The flock has found Camp Half-Blood, and they learn that they are children of Zeus, the sky god. At least, according to Chiron, Percy and Annabeth. Little do they know that catastrophe will soon head their way...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Go!" I hissed though the smoke, ash and soot that had just been spewed from the hole in the wall, straight at me. Something on the other side of my concrete block jail-cell had exploded. I heard guards and whitecoats running to examine our mess.

Or should I say, our _plan._

I slipped into Iggy and Gazzy's cell, pleased to find that they had already gotten out of their straightjackets and weren't doing this with their hands tied.

I bet they still could've.

Anyway, I shielded myself as we blasted away Fang's, Nudge's and Angel's walls, and Total's cage with them. We heard more yelling as more people came sprinting into the room. I motioned the rest of my flock into the teeny cell, and they silently complied. They trusted my plan. After all—it was our only option to get outta here.

The leftover smoke was covering us nicely, but we had to go fast in order to escape all in one piece. I looked at my family, as they looked back up into my face, not a hint of doubt in their eyes.

"Okay," I cleared my lungs quietly. "On the count of three."

I turned and whispered, "One."

And, knowing my life, all hell broke loose.

Five of us, including Total, threw ourselves against the bars, while Gaz and Ig hung back to set the last bomb. Not only would it blow off the cell doors, but hopefully, it would also blow off a section of roof, giving us a clear escape route. Everyone took cover, and my two pyromaniacs let 'er rip.

All I gotta say is thank GOD they calculated correctly.

A 6-foot-square piece of roof was blown sky-high, and my flock shot through the opening, one at a time. As we hit the air, screams of fury echoed from the smoking building behind us. It was kind of beautiful, as weird as that it to say.

But we were free.

I let out a huge whoop. "Take _that,_ you stinkin' whitecoats!"

The Gasman and Iggy were cackling maniacally, high-fiving. I was glad to hear that they hadn't changed much since we got locked up about two months ago. Angel and Nudge were grinning and hugging the living crap out of Total. Fang was smiling too, but his smile made my breath stutter, just the tiniest bit. "Finally," he muttered.

I sighed happily. "Alright, guys. Cool down, just a little. We still gotta get out of here and find shelter."

We were flying, full-speed, near a city. I looked at the sprawl of the buildings and realized that this was...

"Hey gang!" I shouted against the wind, "We're in New York!"

"No way!" Gazzy yelled, his eyes alight.

"Yuh-huh," chirped Nudge, pointing, "There's the Empire State Building."

We all looked and saw the huge skyscraper, looming a few miles away, due northeast.

While my flock was gawking at the scenery (Fang excepted, as usual), my eyes flicked around to see a minor clearing a little ways out from the city.

_Perfect._ I thought with a slight grin. "Yo guys!" I called up to Nudge and Gazzy, who had both flown out front, enjoying their freedom. "Down and to ten 'o clock."

I saw everyone slow down out of the corners of my eyes. Fang's brow raised about a millimeter. "Why?" Nudge asked.

"Is there trouble or something?" Gazzy was automatically on alert, like the little trooper he always was.

Iggy reacted with a slight shake of his head that looked a lot like something Fang would do, so it almost looked strange. "I got nothin'. Everything seems to be okay, at least."

I confirmed his notion. "Nah, it's not trouble. I just think I might've found us a place to stay, at least for a little while. Look there."

The team followed my finger until they saw the valley that was to the northwest of our current location. "I think it's a—"

"Summer camp," Fang finished for me. "It's a summer camp."

"Abandoned, maybe?" I tilted my head to one side.

"Sure."

I smiled, still high on the winds of freedom blowing my hair back. "Let's go."

Fang and I were right. The little clearing we were going to call home for a short while _was_ indeed a summer camp.

Twelve cabins ranging from medium to large in size made a "U" around a fire in the center of a large pavilion with pretty Grecian columns. Other newer-looking cabins branched off like wisps of smoke, and even cabins that were still under construction dotted the surrounding area, leaves fallen in the grass.

I directed the official landing, and we all stood silently, on alert for any coming sneak attacks. When nothing came after a minute or so, my flock ran in loose formation to the nearest cabin.

But I don't know if "camp cabin" brought the right picture to mind when used to describe this gigantor, majestic, _monster_ of a building with more Grecian columns to boot.

As we slipped inside, this place's interior was just as classy and sweet-looking as its exterior. Four magnificent white bunk-beds stood tall and proud, one in each corner of this…this…stadium-of-a-room.

I nodded absently to the younger kids to go try out the beds as I sat down on one of them myself. The sheets were warm air currents, washed with some kind of detergent that made them smell like the air does right before a rainstorm. The pillows were puffy, filled with creamy feathers and soft as clouds. I looked up at the startlingly high ceiling and saw real, live clouds drifting about way up near the roof.

Then my eyes drifted to the elaborate mural that covered one of the huge walls, depicting a bunch of skyscraper-sized people in what _looked_ like togas. They were all throwing a bunch of stuff at another gigantic man, who had a teenage boy's face with a thick white scar that ran from his cheekbone to his jaw. There were regularly-sized teenagers too, though, an assortment of kids wearing breastplates, gripping swords and shields, and neon orange t-shirts clinging to their fatigued forms with sweat, muck, and dirt. Another guy was set apart from the rest, a black-haired kid with a wicked blade. He seemed to be leading a charge or something.

I barely heard Nudge squeal "Ohmigawd, _beds!_ Dibs on top bunk!" and swoop over to the nearest one, bouncing on the mattress like a chocolate- colored bunny rabbit. I didn't hear the Gasman's ecstatic explanation of our new home to make a picture for Iggy's unseeing eyes, or see the grins on everyone's faces, even Fang's.

All I could see was the mural. The gigantic people in it, I now realized, were the Twelve Olympians. Athena, Aphrodite, Poseidon, those guys. Then, next to it, the remains of a charred orange tee, just like the ones in the painting, but this one was on display. There was a small golden plaque on it that read: _Luke__Castellan__'__s__Camp__T-Shirt.__May__his__hero__'__s__soul__find__its__way__to__the__Isles__of__the__Blest,__as__his__last__wish,__and__may__the__gods__be__with__him__always._

It was dated from last summer. I felt a bead of cold sweat start trickling its way down my back, and I turned slowly to face Fang. "Where _are_ we?" I whispered.

"…A summer camp?" he replied, making the statement sound like a question.

I shook my head singularly. "That's not what I mean. What _kind_ of summer camp _is_ this?"

"An important one," a girl's voice I didn't recognize spoke up from the entryway. My flock jumped collectively and took on defensive postures, but I was the one who spoke next. "What do you mean? Where the heck are we?"

She grinned, making her calculating gray eyes sparkle as she brushed back her honey-blond hair. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.

For some ominous reason, all I could think was "What have we gotten ourselves into _now?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" I mumbled in shock, "Half-blood?"

The blonde girl nodded with a smirk. "Yep. I'm one. And I'm guessing the six of you are too—"

We all cringed when she neglected to mention Total.

It was surprisingly terrifying to see the little black terrier hop down from Angel's arms and strut towards the girl. "And what am I?" he snarled, sounding more like a dog than usual. "Chopped liver? Huh?"

But, surprisingly enough, alarm only showed on her face for little more then a second. She responded to his question like she was talking to any old dog, and not the successful result of a horrific genetic experiment. "No, it's just that half-bloods can technically only be human."

"Hmph," Iggy sighed in exasperation. To Gazzy, he whispered "Help me out here, man…"

"Oh Sorry," the Gasman winced. "She's got curly blonde hair, and gray eyes. Bright orange t-shirt, jeans…"

Gaz did a pretty bang-up job of putting the picture into Iggy's head, then I realized that she was wearing the same kind of shirt that was encased in the glass. But then something came to the forefront of my mind at almost the same moment as she thought of something.

"Who—?" I stuttered stupidly.

"Is—?" She began to ask.

We looked at each other in grim amazement. "You first," I said, being courteous for _probably_ the first time in my life.

Blondie nodded with a calculating expression. "Is he…_blind?_" She whispered, gesturing to Iggy with too much amazement in her tone for my taste.

"_Yes_, I'm blind," Sounds like he heard it too. "But God knows I'm not deaf, Max. You're obviously talking about me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know," Trust me. _I__do._

"Max?" the girl raised her eyebrows at me. "Is that you real name?"

I frowned down at her, "What's it to you?"

She shook her head, a little flustered. "No, I just wanted to know if that was your name so…just…never mind. Anyway, I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

I nodded, suspicious to the end, but then spoke to her again, pointing out each of the flock members in turn. "Nudge is the peppy one on the bed up top. Gazzy's the younger kid talking to Iggy, the blind one."

At hearing his name, Gazzy looked up at Annabeth with a classic "smile, blush and wave". Nudge grinned and bounced on her new bed, and Iggy chuckled "The blind one…wow, Max" under his breath.

I plowed on. "Angel is the youngest, Fang is the tall dark guy, and Total is our talking dog, but you've already met him," I made a mother face at him. "And what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Chopped Liver?"

He chuckled nervously. "Heh, sorry…"

Annabeth giggled. "It's okay," She turned back to me. "You act so much like their mother. Did you raise them or something, Max?

I debated telling her the truth, so I kept it safe and settled with the half-truth. Hey what she doesn't know can't hurt her "In a sense. I'm the oldest girl, and we were all adopted by our dad, who wasn't married. So I basically took it upon myself to teach the three younger kids how to read and Write and stuff after Jeb—I mean, Dad, taught me, Fang, and Iggy."

She looked at the floor and smiled almost sadly. "Yeah, one of my best friends is like that. But she's a Hunter now." There was a slightly uncomfortable pause before Annabeth's head came up. "I guess I had better take you to Chiron now. C'mon."

"Chiron?"

"The camp's activities director."

I huffed a sigh. "Whatever. Lead the way, Your Highness." I said in a biting, sarcastic tone, making it perfectly clear that we wee nowhere near friends yet. She still to normal to be a half-blood, or whatever she called herself.

So, pretty much, I was completely baffled when I saw her barely contain a grin at my snide remark. She kept on smiling, the walked out the door, gesturing for us to come with her. My eyes met Fang's, and, in silent agreement, we stepped outside to follow the trail Annabeth had left in the dust.

Ahead of us, and I'm assuming what was our destination, stood a large, sky blue, mansion-of-a-house with simple white trimmings.

"Chiron!" she called, "We've got some new campers!"

Just as I started to say "Now hold on just a minute", a tired-sounding voice replied, "Alright then, my dear. Just give me another minute."

About three minutes of awkward silence later, a balding, graying man in a motorized wheelchair pulled out to the porch railing that circled the mansion. "Oh, so many of them? Where were they, Annabeth?"

She fidgeted around a little and replied quietly, "I found them in Cabin 1."

The Chiron-guy's eyes widened. "Are they—?

"I'm not completely sure. They look like they could be, but it's hard to tell. Then again, they also came through the barrier with no trouble, by the looks of it, so—"

"Uh, '_scuze_ me, but is there something you might want to tell me about? I asked snottily.

Chiron and Annabeth exchanged a few glances that looked pretty dang suspicious to me. Then Chiron murmured for us to follow, and my flock walked close behind to a small back room with a pool table—a game room.

"Should we—?" Annabeth started to say.

"It's for the best," the graying man before me sighed tiredly. He slowly turned his wheelchair to face us and slowly said, "Children…you're not completely human."

That snapped my wavering optimism like a twig. "Oh, yeah? Who told you _that?_"

"Max—" Annabeth protested, but I cut her off.

"Seriously. How's you figure _that_one out? Was it our little mismatched family? How 'bout our talking dog? Did I mention that he can fl—"

"Max, that's enough."

Fang's firm, but gentle hand pressed down on my shoulder as if to restrain me.

"You have to let me finish, Fang. They need to understand."

I could almost taste the waves of hesitation he was giving me.

"Annabeth called herself a whatever-it-was, so she's only half-human too. I bet they can relate." I glared daggers at her. "_Right?__"_

After she nodded, Fang lowered his hand and stepped back slightly, and I could see the start of a frown creasing his forehead in my peripheral vision. Then I took a deep breath and thought toward Angel, _Ange,__what__are__they__thinking?_

_Greek__gods.__Like__Zeus,__Hera,__Apollo,__them,_her voice whispered in my head, _Heroes,__a__guy__named__Percy,__and__…__capture__the__flag?_

_Will__they__freak__if__I_—

_Nuh-uh._

I nodded, relieved, and began to slowly unbutton my awesome jean jacket, throwing it on the pool table when I was finished.

The rest of my flock began fidgeting in the midst of all this tension. Nudge's foot was tapping spastically, and Gazzy was innocently cracking his knuckles. Iggy was scratching his knee, and Angel was playing with her hair.

I grinned internally, and scrabbled for the hem of my shirt, starting to pull it over my head.

Chiron looked away, blushing, and Annabeth looked surprised and confused. "Don't worry," I snickered darkly, "I'm not _that_ perverted"

Iggy snorted comically. "Uh, yes you are."

"Shut it, butthead," I smoothed my white tank top that had two large, hemmed slits down each side of the back that was a present that my half-sister Ella had altered and given to me. That was back before I had to leave her and my mom, Valencia Martinez.

I extended my wings about halfway out so that I didn't screw up the "pretty" paisley wallpaper.

"We have frickin' _wings._"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth and Chiron shared a startled expression first laced with puzzlement, then shifting to realization, and then finally settling on horror.

"What—?" Annabeth choked out, "B…but that's…impossible! _Demigods__can__'__t__evolve!__"_

"Well, we sure-as-hell ain't human," I said, completely frank with a sudden tiredness. The rest of the flock's expressions showed that they shared my extreme boredom and complete and utter _hatred_ of moments like these.

The sad thing was that we were painfully used to them by now.

I pulled my wings close to my back and pulled my shirt and jacket back on as the screen door creaked at the front of the house, causing my gaze to shoot toward Fang's. He blinked, a tiny light of understanding flashing in his eyes. I glanced quickly at the rest of my family and all of their stances tightened, preparing for fight-or-flight at any second.

A tall-ish kid (like, two inches shorter than me) with mussed black hair and green eyes like an ocean wave stepped cautiously into the game room with much tension in the air. "Annabeth? Chiron? What's—?"

He saw the six of us plus Total, and I could almost see the light bulb of realization flash over his head. This guy had _no_ pokerface, I was sure of it. His face spit through confusion into a pleasantly surprised grin as the gentlest of breezes wafted though the air, smelling like the ocean. "Oh! You're new campers!" His smile widened to the point of making his eyes sparkle, and I _swear_ Annabeth's cheeks went a shade pinker. "Hey, I'm—"

Angel cut him off with a slight intake of breath. 'You're Percy Jackson. Aren't you?"

I felt a collective wince radiated from my family. The she went, off playing her 'I deserve to be the leader' game.

"Uh...?" Percy glanced uncomfortably at Chiron and Annabeth, unsure of what was going on, "...yeah. Annabeth, did you-?"

She shook her head. "We haven't even gotten around to showing them the video yet, let alone singling out specific people." Annabeth sighed visibly. "It's like she-"

"Read your mind," Angel spoke matter-of-factly.

"Wha? But-ah-nn-_gods!_" A-beth (I _am_ good at making up nicknames, eh? No? Ah, whatever) spluttered, "Chiron! I positive now! These kids are-"

The old guy paled and nodded. He yanked the little joystick on his motorized chair and turned to face us. "You kids..."

The six of 'us kids' leaned forward slightly in building anticipation, and I could clearly see that Total, though still sullen from Annabeth's comment from before, was curious.

"...are children of Zeus." Chiron finished on a heavy breath.

Silence fell.

And I cracked up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yeah, right," I gasped in between laughs, sounding like a madwoman, "Like we could all be kids of Greek gods, mythological beings. That's a good one. Priceless."

Percy bit his lip and the psychopathic trio all glanced nervously at the sky as it darkened and rumbled ominously.  
>"Actually," Percy spoke slowly around my hysterical, but steadily subsiding, giggles. "It's all true. The six of you, who are relatively human-looking, are actually half god. Children of the Big Three, to be exact. Just like me."<p>

_Yippee_, I thought sarcastically. _We__'__re__cousins._

Percy frowned for a second, then turned to Annabeth and Chiron. "Wait, how did you know that they were half-bloods?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "Ah…Percy, they all have wings. Even…" She looked at me, and I could totally see her asking what our dog's name was.

"Total," I spoke, after swallowing the remainder of my laughter and clearing my throat.

"Right," she said with finality, "Even Total."

Percy stood there and blinked for a second, then an amazed expression of overwhelmed-ness came across his face. The look made me tense. He looked like a whitecoat on Christmas. "You seriously have wings?"

I sighed. "Do you need a diagram? How 'bout a demonstration?"

He shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. Can you actually _use_ them?"

"What, like, for flying?" I half-scoffed, "Yeah, we can fly. Any other pointless questions?"

He and Annabeth smirked dryly at the extreme attitude I was not-so-subtly dishing their way. Then Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Oh! We haven't told you who our parents are! Or anything else, really."

I rolled my eyes. "Would it really matter whether you did or not?"

"As I said before, we all are only _half-_human. Even Chiron." She shrugged. "And it's just like you said before too. Maybe we can relate."

I cursed myself for giving her that one, frowned a little, and defied my better judgment of grabbing the flock, racing out the door, and into the open air. "Go ahead…I guess…"

Fang swaggered across the room to stand me, and Nudge did the same. She smiled up at me and Fang nudged me, hugging me to him mentally. Gazzy led Iggy over and Total followed as well, giving me support. Angel didn't move, as she was already pretty near by.

My arms subconsciously crossed. "Alright. Who're your parents, or whatever."

Percy nodded once. "Okay, I guess I'll start. I'm Percy Jackson, age 16. My mom is Sally Jackson, and my dad is Poseidon, the sea god. I can control water, mostly in general. I also don't get wet unless I want to, which can be highly problematic in certain situations."

Everyone in my flock reacted in some way, whether it be frowning, drawing back a teensy bit, or physically taking a step backwards. Well, all excluding Fang, who has always been stoic, and Angel who obviously already knew due to _certain_ abilities (*ahemMINDREADINGahem*).

When Annabeth reintroduced herself, I totally wasn't surprised to learn that her dad was a professor, and her mom was Athena. I had seen the over-intelligence in her eyes from the very beginning.

But what _really_ blew me away was being a centaur, half horse. He reminded me of myself in an almost twisted way. It was kin of funny how opposite, yet how similar we were. We also me Mr. D, or Dionysus, as he was called on Olympus, but I doubt any of my flock enjoyed his presence all too much. He acted _waaaaay_ too much like a little kid to do anything. But that didn't stop him from scaring me with the madness in his eyes. I still get the shivers from it at night.

We ended up staying at Camp Half-Blood a lot longer than the anticipated couple of days. It had been something like four months, and we were still content with staying. Soon, the normally quiet street that led to Half-Blood Hill was now bustling with summer campers.

It took me a while, but I guess I got the whole part-god thing. Every single kid who came here had an immortal parent on Mount Olympus. But what I still didn't quite get was how Dr. Martinez was my mom, and Zeus was my dad, partially because I didn't know where to put Jeb. He told me that_ he_ was my father, but I don't know whether or not I believe him. Ah, well. He was probably lying.

Right?

Anyway, we all got to choose our own activities and stuff, and my favorite was the sword-fighting class that Percy taught. Iggy had decided to take it with me, and I am ashamed to say that a blind guy pounds my ass in, but he did. Iggy beat pretty much everyone else there, except for Percy, who had been training for much longer.

Everyone else found their various places around camp, but Fang couldn't seem to find his niche. But I was also starting to see the beginnings of him fitting in: he loved sitting in the forges with the Hephaestus kids to watch them work. I sat with him a couple of times, and saw that they would always include him in some way. Whether it was explaining what they were doing, letting him design a few things, or even letting him make his own stuff, they always made him an honorary son of Hephaestus.

Later, when I heard that we would be forced to take pegasi-riding classes when, heck, we kind of already know how to fly, I dropped my weapon in the middle of sparing with Percy.

He pointed his pen-sword-weapon-thing at my throat. "Max, you'd be dead right now if we had been playing seriously. You have to learn to keep your cool, even when your super scared or surprised."

I nodded, then started running and called behind me, "Sorry, guys! Gotta fly! I promise I'll do some kind of remedial lesson or something later. Scout's honor."

The fading sunlight of late-afternoon hit my face and I threw my wings out, speeding with Nudge, my messenger, over to Chiron, who was reading on the Big House's porch. We talked about it for a while, and he eventually repealed him demand that we take riding classes.

Now _that_ was an interesting conversation.

But, other then that, camp was great. Awesome, actually. It was like we totally had a home and a real family for the first time since Anne and Dr. Martinez.

_I_ was still suspicious.

Of. Frickin'. Course.


	5. Chapter 5: FINAL

Hi, guys. I feel absolutely horrible about doing this to you, but it really can't be helped any longer. The ideas I had when I began this story almost a year ago are pretty much gone. The only thing remaining is the ending on Olympus, but I didn't know how to get there-writers' block has sapped me of creativity. So here's what I'm going to do. I will write a general ending for the story, then that will be the end of that. All the chapters up until now, they have been pre-written in a special black notebook I have. This is going to be straight from my mind to computer, so please don't hate me too much b/c of lack of editing. *sigh* Okay. Here we go. Final chapter begins _now._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

On Olympus, it truly was beautiful. Golden lights and mini bronze braziers like the one back at camp. As we entered the council room, my face practically exploded from overexposure to pure awesomeness. There were huge thrones, twelve of them, each filled by an even huger person-the gods.

Annabeth smiled at my obvious amazement, and gestured to the rest of my flock's expressions. Even Fang looked kind of overwhelmed. "That was what I looked like on my first trip up here too."

Then, we all took our seats in turn, after bowing respectfully to the council. As the summer solstice meeting convened, I saw Zeus, my father, eyeing us strangely. It was kind of confusing, but then I decided that it was nothing but my nervousness.

The room was surprisingly quiet for a moment, then the lord of the sky spoke up. "What are they doing here?"

My chest tightened. He was talking about _us._ And obviously not in a good way.

Chiron stuttered. "W-well, Lord Zeus, they are six of your children."

I felt static electricity crackle throughout the room, making me wince. Zeus began again, clearly irritated. "Did I ever _say_ they were my children, centaur? Did I ever directly claim them?"

"Uh, no, Lord Zeus, but, um, you see-"

"Silence, fool," my father muttered sullenly, "Why would you call them my children, though you have no true proof?"

"But, ah-"

"We have _wings,_ for God's sake," I said, just as irritable as my father (but was he really?) was becoming. "I mean, Lord Zeus. Yes, we...have wings."

"I can see that. Yet how are you my children?"

Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy looked shocked as hell. But I was slowly piecing things together in my head as there was much chatter throughout the room. It really would make sense if this had all just been a huge mistake, and it was Jeb who was my true father.

"He's right," I spoke again, out of turn, and causing the room to go silent again. "I already have a father."

Percy looked at me slowly. "And you neglected to mention this..._why?_"

"He's always been a liar, a cheater, and a jerk, so I was thinking that he had just woven an extremely elaborate story out of thin air. It's not like he hasn't done that before, amirite?" My flock nodded in silent agreement.

A few of the gods and goddesses were glaring at me now, as if I dared to interrupt the all-important Olympian Council. Hell yeah, I did.

"Then what are they still doing here?" Zeus roared brutishly, "_Get them the Hades out of my palace!_" He cursed in Ancient Greek, I think. I couldn't understand what he was saying though. And from the looks of confusion I was receiving from the flock, I knew I wasn't the only one.

"Fine. Whatever," I said, pouring on the attitude. If he was gonna be a jerk, then two can play at that game. "C'mon kids, let's go. I'm done here."

I heard hissed warnings from Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron as the six of us literally turned around and walked out the doors, but I honestly was done there. It was time to say goodbye to Camp Half-Blood, and all its associates.

We had jumped off the edge of the mountain, and flew down to camp to grab our stuff and head out. I figured that, because of my stupid lack of manners, we had better lie low for a while, just to make sure Zeus wasn't on our tails the entire time. Somehow, though, I doubted he would actually make a huge deal about it. A couple months of hiding should be more than enough.

At bonfire that night (hey, can't pass up one last meal, can we?), I gathered everyone's attention, so that Chiron could make a quick announcement.

"Attention campers. Maximum Ride and her...family will be leaving Camp Half-Blood."

Muttered surprise and plenty of "what?"s echoed around the circle. "It turns out that they are not demigods after all. They will have eighteen hours to pack, clean up, say their goodbyes, and vacate their cabin."

Someone shouted, "Well, if they aren't half-bloods, then how did regular mortals make it into camp, much less Olympus?"

"Well, that's 'cuz we _aren't_ regular mortals-only ninety-eight percent human," I said in reply, "The other two percent of avian genetics must have confused the magical borders. But I assure you-Zeus is _not_ my father. And I guess that's all I have to say. I will be seeing you all tomorrow." _Or not,_ I thought snidely, walking away from the bright orange light. We would be gone before dawn-goodbyes just weren't within our style boundaries.

We were about to take off for wherever when someone stopped us. "Hey Max! Wait!"

I turned, and my heart fell into my knees as Percy and Annabeth ran up, slightly out of breath. Percy said quietly, "Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah. We don't normally do goodbyes."

Annabeth laughed. "Since when has your time at camp ever been considered _normal_?"

I shrugged. "Point taken."

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, I can't think of how to end it from there. Basically, everyone say goodbye, and its sweet, and everything goes back to normal. As I'm scrolling back up to see what I wrote, I'm extremely surprised that I could get out as much as I managed to. I hope you liked the (sorta) conclusion okay, because, let me tell you: there will be NO SEQUEL. I just can't deal with it anymore. Heh. Anyway, wonderful readers, thank you so much for reading whatever crap came spewing out my ears, and have nice lives, all of you~!<p>

Oh, by the way! I do have a FictionPress acct as well, if you truly feel like looking up my amazing single story. I'm CosplayNinja13 over there, and the story is called 'All I Need...' Yeah, cliche, right? Like I care all that much. xD Anyway, I luv you guys, so be happy~! ^_^

Ta! :3


End file.
